Not any more
by shelbyharrison
Summary: Dallas breakes up with Ally, and Austin is there to make things better. Austin/Ally may have other chapters in the future
1. Pancakes

**A/N: I love the Beatles, and I know I haven't updated in forever with my Beatle story, but I want to try something new. I hope you like it **

Pancakes

Austin's Pov

I walked into sonic boom and called out to my friend Dez, who was arguing with Trish, again. "Hey man, when are we going to make our new video for the site?" Dez looked up from his argument with Trish, held up his finger as a we-will-finish-this-later gesture. Trish didn't say any thing, but she did growl and storm out of the store. Probably to find a new job or quit her job that she has now or get fired from two jobs at the same time, who keeps track any more. I looked back at Dez who still hasn't answered my question, and clapped my hands trying to get his attention. Dez stared off into space for a couple more seconds, probably thinking about jam, and said "Oh yeah Austin as soon as Ally is done with the song." Shrugging his shoulders and heading out the door. I sighed "_Ally is still not done with our new song"___I thought. I headed up the stairs and towards the practice room. I was about to open the door when I heard Ally take a deep breath and start a new song. (**A/N this is a song I wrote my self)**

"I don't even like you

I don't even love you

Not any more

I used to let you have your way

Do anything to me

Not any more"

"When you let me down

I used to tell my self

That I'm heartless without you

That I needed you by my side

Not any more

You made me forget the world

It was just you and me

Not any more"

"I don't even like you

I don't even love you

Not any more

I used to let you have your way

Do anything to me

Not any more"

"I wish you could stay with me forever

You made me laugh, you made me cry

Not any more

I used to not survive a day without you

I couldn't even go a second without thinking about you

Not any more"

"I don't even like you

I don't even love you

Not any more

I used to let you have your way

Do anything to me

Not any more"

By the time the last note of the song filled the room, I was standing behind Ally. I started clapping, that song had so much emotion in it. Ally jumped a foot and landed hard on the ground. "I hate when you sneak up on me Austin." I smiled a little "so what inspired this one" I asked, Ally looked up at me. I could see that her brown eyes were red, "Oh nothing…" she mumbled and started to pull on her curly brown hair. Ally couldn't lie to herself or me. "Dallas broke up with me." She whispered and started to crying, again judging by her red puffy eyes. I pulled Ally in for a hug. "Shh its ok Ally" I said. Soon Ally was crying on my shoulder, with her arms around my neck, and mine around her waist. "Its ok Ally you'll always have me" I whispered. Ally pulled away grinned and said "yeah at least I'll have the great Austin around" Ally starts to giggle, and then we both started laughing. "Yeah I know I'm great" I said popping my color. "But so are you Ally, Dallas is stupid to break up with you." I said, Ally smiled and did a little gasp "Um.. Austin I'm sorry I cried all over your shirt." Ally said nervously as she went to reach for her hair. "Oh no Ally now I have to go home and change my shirt." I said with a smile on my face. Ally laughed and pulled her hair out of her mouth. "So what is the song called?" I asked gently, as I ran my hands through my golden hair. "Not any more." Ally whispered. To get her mind off of Dallas, I gave her another hug and said "lets go meet up with my crazy tall red headed best friend" Ally smiled "only if my short crazy curly brown haired best friend can go, and there has to be pickles." I laughed at her "um no we are so eating pancakes!" Ally laughed at me as she grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs and out the door. "pickles" she confirmed "pancakes" I said "pickles" "pancakes" "pickles" We walked off not knowing where we were going, and totally forgetting about Dez and Trish. I got embarrassed when I realized that Ally had never let go of my hand, but I liked the feel of her small hands in my big ones. "Pancakes"

**A/N: so what do you think? **


	2. The new song

**A/N: thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter **

**The new song**

**Ally's Pov**

I don't know how it happened one second I was crying over Dallas. Then the next I'm falling for Austin, as he walks me home. The whole entire time I was fighting the need to chomp on my hair, as I looked into his soul feeling hazel eyes. "So Ally are you done with my new song?" Austin asked, looking down at our intertwined hands, again. Every time I tried to pull my hand from his, when he looked embarrassed, he would squeeze it tighter. "_Probably to make you forget about Dallas" _I thought. "Yeah, do you want to come in and work on it?" I asked sounding a little hopeful. "Is this your house?" Austin asked, I nodded. I opened the front door and pulled Austin up the stairs and into my green room. When we were both inside my room Austin did a quick once over "wow Ally cool room, it looks nothing like I thought… not that I think about you that much…oh a mirror!" Austin mumbled, as he ran over to the mirror to see if his hair was still floppy to perfection. I didn't just think that. "So Austin want to hear the song?" I asked as I skirted around my canopy bed and dresser, so I could get to the piano. I sat down, and pated the bench. Austin came over and sat next to me.

"Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo  
>Here comes the sun, and I say<br>It's alright

Little darling  
>It's been a long, cold, lonely winter<br>Little darling  
>It feels like years since it's been here<p>

Here comes the sun  
>Here comes the sun, and I say<br>It's alright

Little darling  
>The smiles returning to the faces<br>Little darling  
>It seems like years since it's been here<p>

Here comes the sun  
>Here comes the sun, and I say<br>It's alright

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<br>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes<br>Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Little darling  
>I see the ice is slowly melting<br>Little darling  
>It seems like years since it's been clear<p>

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say,  
>It's alright It's alright"(<strong>AN: see I'm still a Beatles fan )**

Austin Finished the last note with me. "Ally I love it, it has a little bit of you, and a little bit of me, it's perfect for us!" Austin exclaimed while giving me a little victory hug. "_Us?" _I thought "Thanks Austin." I said as I blushed super red. "No problem… oh crap Dez!" Austin suddenly realized that we had never found him or Trish. "Bye Alls see you tomorrow." Austin said as he patted my head goodbye. I looked at the time, after I waved bye to Austin, 8:45 P.M. I got ready for bed. "Night Daddy" I said as I gave my dad a hug. "Night Ally." My dad said as he kissed my forehead. I turned towards my bed and crawled in.

When I opened my eyes I was in a white bed with a short white dress on. I looked around the room and saw that the whole room was white. Across the room at the end of the bed was a white door. All of the sudden the door opened reveling Austin "hey Ally." He said softly as he walked to the end of the bed. "Hi Austin." I said as I crawled across the bed and towards Austin, who was also wearing white, a plain tee and white jeans to match. "Have you missed me?" Austin asked, his eyes had a deep longing look in them. "_What?" _I thought "Yeah" I replied honestly, Austin got on the bed. I inched forward; he gently grabbed my face and pulled my face to his. Austin leaned in a little more; our lips were only an inch apart.

I woke up with a start _"Did I just have a dream about almost kissing Austin?" _I thought, I put my head back down on my pillow and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Kyle & Sammy

**A/N: thanks so much for all the reviews, and thanks for the advice **

**Kyle & Sammy**

**Austin's Pov**

Ally came up to me with a short dress on and a big smile. "Hey Austin do you want me to 'kiss you'?" Ally stepped closer with a worried face on.

"Austin?" she asked

"Hi Ally." I said with the biggest smile on my face.

"Oh good I thought we lost you!" Ally said as she put her hand over her heart.

"Wait did you ask me something?" I asked looking dumbly around the room. Ally's face got a little flustered. "Yeah, I asked you if you wanted me to find Dez, for the team Austin meeting." Ally said giving me a look that said "is there something wrong with your brain." I smiled to assure her that my head was still on my shoulders.

"Sorry, yeah go find Dez; sorry again didn't get much sleep last night." I said

Ally nodded and turned towards the door. I thought I heard her say "yeah I didn't sleep well either." Ally turned back around when she reached the door.

"Austin you're in charge." She said, I think I saw her cringe. I got up off the piano bench and headed towards the register. I jumped up on to the counter. "_I can't like Ally; she doesn't like me she just got out of a long relationship with Dallas." _ I thought

"Excuse me?" a little voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts of Ally. I turned and faced a small girl with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile, the little girl looked lost and worried.

"Have you seen my older sister, she looks nothing like me, she has spiky black hair and green eyes and…" she said, but didn't get to finish because, a girl that fit that description touched her arm. "And she's right here!" the blonde girl smiled and said.

"Hi my names Kyle, I know it's a guy's name, and this is Sammy." the black haired girl explained. Sammy smiled at me and then grabbed Kyle and pulled her down and "whispered" in her ear.

"Don't you thin that store boys cute, wait don't you know who that is it's Austin Moon!" Sammy winked at me like I didn't just hear what she said. I smiled back, Kyle eyes widened as she saw our exchanging looks.

"Sorry Sammy just turned 13 and has a thing for older guys, so you're the famous Austin Moon." Kyle explained, I smiled.

"Yeah have you heard some of our songs, this isn't my store though it's my friend (cringe) and songwriter Ally's store, she'll be back soon she is just out looking for our other friend Dez." Kyle smiled like I was the best guy in the world. Sammy jumped up on to the counter next to me and flashed out a sharpie. Sammy grabbed my hand and wrote.

Kyle & Sammy's

House #

(916)304-9056

Kyle's cell #

(916)804-9345

Sammy smiled sweetly at her sister, I just laughed Sammy was the girl version of me. Kyle looked at her sister's handy work and blushed.

"Austin I found Dez." A lovely voice filled my ears, I didn't just think that. Ally appeared behind Kyle with Dez at her heel.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were dealing with a customer" Ally said, Kyle looked embarrassed.

"No we were just leaving; you have a lovely store and a great helper." Kyle said as she grabbed Sammy and headed out the door. Ally gave me a curious look almost like she was disappointed.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Ally said, but it was more of a question.

"I don't." I replied simply, as I hoped down from the counter and sat at the piano bench, again. "But maybe I should." I said to my self as Ally started the team Austin meeting. _I have to get my mind off of Ally some way. _I thought as Trish ran in late again for the meeting.

**A/N:sorry I just had to add some drama. So what to you think about Kyle and Sammy?**


	4. The dream

**A/N: sorry I didn't update in till today **

**The dream**

**Ally's Pov**

Austin has been acting weird today ever since I saw him talking to that girl. Like at the team Austin meeting I asked him about what kind of dance moves he was going to use for the video, and he said "what did you say?" and then after the team Austin meeting, Austin and I went up stairs to practice, before Wednesday when we film our video, and he was being really mean to me! When I asked him if the song sounded better in upper key or lower key he said

"I don't really care Ally" Which was just plain mean. If he wasn't being mean, he was staring at me like he had to tell me something.

"Austin let's take a break." I said

"Sure" Austin said as he headed towards the door.

"Wait Austin what's wrong?" I asked walking towards him.

"Nothing" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Just tell me Austin." Austin shook his head and pushed my hand off.

"Please Austin." He backed to the door

"Ally just leave me alone, sometimes you're just so annoying and pestering, so stop talking to me and go crawl back to Dallas, and I know you want to!" He yelled as he went out the door. SLAM!

"I can't "I whispered "because I'm in love with you, Austin." I slumped down the wall and hugged my knees. "Why do I always like jerks" I thoughts I heard a noise down stairs. Thump Thump, Thump, and Bang!

"Ally I'm so sorry please forgive me. I didn't mean to say that, I just have-"Austin tried to explain himself.

I got up "you know what Austin, just get out. Out of my practice room, out of my store, and out of my life!" I growled, which is so un-like me. I pushed him out the door. SLAM! I crawled towards an arm chair and slumped into a ball. "Why does love have to be so complicated?" I thought, I started crying. I think I cried myself to sleep, because I had the weirdest dream.

I was sitting on a rocking horse in a baby's nursery.

"Hello Ally." A soft voice said, I turned and got off the horse.

"Mother?" I asked, I was facing a tall woman with Chocolate brown hair, and warm brown eyes. I realized when I got off the horse I was only three feet again. I wasn't 16 any more, I was 3.

"Yes Ally it's me." Said the beautiful lady I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. I started crying, again for the fifth time this week.

"Shh Ally tell me what's wrong?" mom asked, I told her every thing from the break up with Dallas to falling in love with Austin. Mom just laughed like every girl goes through these problems.

"It's ok Ally boys are just dumb at that age you need to forgive him and forgive Dallas when the time is right you will understand." My mom started to disappear.

"Mom don't leave me, I miss you." I said trying to follow her, Mom smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too mom" then all of a sudden I could hear Austin's voice, loud and clear in my ear.

"I'm so sorry Ally, please forgive me."

"I forgive you Austin, I do"

"Forgive you" "Forgive you" I mumbled

"Ally wake up!" I shot up,

"What, what did I miss?" I asked looking around, coming face to face Trish.

"Nothing who do you forgive?" she asked

"Austin" I sighed, not knowing if it was because I was tired of my life or if it was because I liked Austin, a lot.

"Why what did he do?"

"Nothing important anymore, I just need to find him, and tell him I forgive him, and that I'm sorry." Trish looked at me for a second then her face lit up with delight.

"You're in love with him, right Ally? Go get your man, but when you come back you owe me a long explanation." Trish smiled and pushed me towards the door. I shook my head, and smiled. Trish knew me better than I knew my self. I ran down the stairs, and out Sonic Boom's door. There's only one place Austin would be when he is sad, the beach. I ran towards the beach as fast as my heals would allow.


	5. Kyle's helping hand and Pickles

**A/N: sorry I'm grounded and I didn't have time to post**

**Kyle's helping hand and pickles**

**Austin Pov**

Wow I messed things up with Ally. I knew I had to get over her, but I didn't mean to hurt her or make her mad. I don't think I've seen Ally that mad before, heck I don't think anyone has. I walked along the beach in till I found a nice shady spot under a palm tree. I sit down and close my eyes, but all I see is Ally's angry face yelling "Get out of my life!" kept running through my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked up at the sun,

"No Ally I will not get out of your life, because I will always be there for you, ups and downs, happy or sad, sane or a little un-sane. I will always be there for you, because I love you Ally" I whispered, I closed my eyes again thinking happy things kittens, pancakes, music, and Ally. I smile at the last thought,

"Austin?" a girl's voice asks, I open my eyes and turn towards the voice.

"Kyle hi" I said as I smiled, Kyle reminded me of my mom.

"Can I sit with you?" Kyle asks twirling her hair and blushing, reminding me so much of Ally that it almost hurts to look at Kyle.

"Sure." I said patting the seat next to me. We sat there in silence for a while.

"So Austin, you and Ally are going out, right?" Kyle asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"No" I mumbled, Kyle smiled, like maybe she was happy Ally wasn't my girlfriend.

"Poor girl." Kyle said sadly,

"Wait, what? Poor Ally, she doesn't even like me." I rambled. Kyle smiled bigger like she was thinking idiot boy. I slowly went over what happened from the moment I realized I liked Ally.

"Ally does like and I totally just screwed things up with her. Didn't I?" Kyle smiled sadly and shook her head yes.

"Come on Austin its ok just give her some time to come around." Kyle said after she saw the look of realization written all over my face. I wrapped my arms around Kyle. I sighed breathing in her sent I cried a little. Kyle smelled like cinnamon, just like my mom did.

"Thanks Kyle we should hang out some time." I said honestly,

"Yeah my boyfriend would like that" Kyle said sarcastically with a smile, reminding me of Ally again. What is with her and reminding me of the two most important women in my life. They both can't be with me right now, because my dad did something stupid and took her away from me, and because I was acting like my stupid dad and that's why I don't have Ally.

"Wait did you just say you had a boy-friend?" ok I'll admit I thought she was cute, for like three seconds. SORRY KYLE I thought.

"Yeah why? ... Oh Sammy sorry she just gets carried away some times." Kyle said giving me a soft smile. I laughed and then sighed

"I better go find Ally." I said with a nervous smile. Dang! Ally's got me smiling like a nervous fool. Kyle smiled back and gave me a good natured nod.

"Thanks much for listening to me and understanding how I feel." I said as I gave her a little peck on the cheek. Kyle blushed a little

"Finally you're going to get the girl." I nodded and ran back towards sonic boom, when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" I asked looking down to see some one sprawled on the ground. The figure jumped up and said

"Yeah I'm ok Austin." I stopped cold I knew that voice.

"Ally I was just heading over to sonic boom to apologize. Ally I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I was just- I had a lo-" I rambled, which I never usually do, just around Ally. Ally wrapped her arms around me.

"It's ok Austin I was just a little sad still about Dallas and then you got mad at me and- sob" I wrapped my arms around her, again and rubbed her back.

"Ally it's going to be ok, and I'm so sorry." I whispered as I kissed her forehead. Ally sighed and pulled out of our hug, for the second time.

"Your forgiven Austin, I guess it was just your time of the month" I angry mumbled and semi-glared at her. _Thanks _Trish_ for putting bad thoughts into Ally's head!_ I yelled in my thoughts. Ally giggled at my expression and punched my arm lightly "trying to be cool ally" I assumed. I rolled my eyes at her and pushed her back. Ally hung her head

"I'm sorry too" she said looking up a little to make contact with my eyes. I smiled Ally just looked so cute, so I just had to hug her, again. I was about to whisper something sweat and romantic in her ear when she pulled away from me and said

"Austin you shouldn't be hugging me so much, you have a girlfriend." Ally said pushing me back a little. I gave her a confused look.

"What?" she smiled slyly

"I saw and over heard what went on over there." I thought for a min.

"Oh .. Kyle no Ally we ar-.." I tried to explain.

"It's ok Austin well I have to go Trish is waiting." Ally said giving me a pat on the head and a sad expression.

"Alls!" I called after her, Ally looked back and waved. WHAT? Was all I thought as I watched her walk away. Maybe I shouldn't tell Ally that I like her.

"Your going to get that girl" ran through my head, I bolted towards sonic boom.

_What does Ally like even more than music….Pickles!_

A/N: think about it from Ally's point of view from the Austin and Kyle hug, then at the part were Kyle explains about her boyfriend Ally is crying, and then when she stops crying their smiling at each other nervously :(


	6. Love is in the air

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated I had tons of summer reading to do. :(**

**Love is in the air**

**Ally's POV**

I slumped on to a chair in Sonic Boom. "Ally you're back so how did it go…. Wait where is Austin?" Trish asked, looking around like Austin was just hiding. "Um you were right I like Austin but he likes someone else, I saw them hugging, and then he kissed her cheek." I explained in a monotone voice not looking at Trish. "GRR I'm going to knock that pretty little head of his right off hi dancer body!" Trish yelled as she stomped towards the door I shot up and grabbed her wrist. "Um please don't " Trish looked at me and understood she calmed down. "ok so I'll just leave you be, plus I think I'm about to get fired from.." RING! I smiled right one time."Ugh that would be my boss," Trish said as she answered her phone and headed towards the door, again. " Oh so you cant let the costumer lick your shoes, yeah yeah I know I'm fired…" Was all I heard as Trish left, as soon as her voice faded I grabbed my little songbook.

"Dear diary/songbook,

3 ALLY MOON3 I have a major problem. A+A

I'm in love with Austin, but he likes Auslly3

this girl named Kyle. What do I do?

~Ally Dawson

I drew hearts and A+A and sappy crap like that. _What the pickles does Auslly mean?_ I don't care because I think it sounds right like it was meant to be.

"Ally?" A manly voice interrupted my writing; I turned around and faced my dad.

"Hey Dad I was just about to close up shop is that ok with you?" I asked not really talking to him., but staring off into space thinking about Austin.

"Yeah sure sweetheart I was just coming to see you Trish said that you had a bad day." He asked as he sat down next to me. I started to nod my head, then I was bawling on my dads shoulder.

"I got in a fight with Austin today and I told him to get out of my life for ever, then I fell asleep and had a dream about mom, and she told me I need to make amends with Austin so when I went to apologias, I saw him with another girl and.. Dad I love him." My dad rubs my shoulders he knows I have gone through a lot when my mom died. We just sit there for a second and then my dad gets up.

"Ally I think you need some time to your self I'll see you at home." Dad gave me a smile and a wave and was out the door. I giggled about how dad didn't know what to say at times like this but he was all ways there for me. I grabbed my songbook again because a great song just popped up into my head.

When you're all alone  
>And you need a light<br>Someone to guide you through the night  
>Just remember that I am here<br>To hold you close  
>And dry your tears<br>Oh, just when you thought you were falling  
>You know I'll always be right there<p>

When you're all alone  
>and you need a friend<br>someone to help you to the end  
>when you need someone<br>to get catch you when you fall  
>I'll be there through it all<br>just when you thought you losing  
>you know I'll always be right there<br>and I'll be there through the good times and the bad  
>we'll be there for each other<br>cause you're the best friend I've ever had

just when you thought you were falling  
>you know I'll always be there right there<br>whenever you need me, I'll always be right there  
>I'll always be right there (1)<p>

"Ally?" Another manly voice interrupts my inspirational vibe, thinking it's my dad I turn around with a smile on my face.

"Yes, oh it you Austin" I say when I come face to face with him, my smile drops clean of my face.

"I'm so sorry, I know I have told you this before but I mean it I just…" Austin said his hazel eyes darting across the room and then back to me as if trying to find the right words to say.

"Here" He handed me a jar of pickles,

"Pickles!" I said with wide eyes, my smile slipping back onto my face.

"And…" Austin said, as he put Fruity Mic swirl in my other.

"Oh my favorite." I was confused, but I think Austin is really sorry. So I gave him a hug. It felt so right to be in his arms I didn't want to let go. I had to though I didn't want him to know that I was in love with him, knowing that he just thought of me as a friend. And that he liked someone else. "_Hmm whatever happened to Cassidy?_"I thought, but as I let go of Austin he started to say something so I looked up at him. "_I hate being short."(2)_

"I know it is it's just my way of saying sorry well I have to go Ally… UM bye." Austin said as he backed up into the drum set. He winced as the symbols hit the ground I giggled.

"Bye Ally." Austin said, said with a huge blush on his face, he walked towards the door.

"Austin?" I asked,

"Yes" He said his eyes glowing.

"Thanks." I said flashing him a smile

**Austin's POV (A/N: I know I don't usually switch Point of views in the middle of a chapter, but don't you guys want to know what's going on inside that boys head. ****J****)**

_"Crap, Really Austin you get all her favorites and she is smiling and giggling at you, but yo_

_you, but you still can't tell her how you feel. What to do what to do? DEZ! He will know what to do._

"So you remember the plan right?" Dez asked,

"I don't know Dez..." I started to say

"Ugh Austin All you have to do is..." I interrupted him

"No Dez I know what to do I Just don't think we should do it that all I'm saying" I laughed last time we did this "Plan" I thought she liked me now I' am dying for her to like me, no wait love me.

"Well Austin if she likes you then she won't care and she will forgive you, and if she doesn't like you… well she will hate you for life." Dez said nodding his head at his "logic"

"DEZ!" I yelled my eyes popping out.

"Sorry ok I'll distract her, You get the…You know and You know, put it back, bolt if it's a no and stay if it's a yes." Dez explains as if it's the easiest plan ever.

"No I don't know." I said as a joke

"Ok well first…" Dez started to explain the whole plan over. I cut him off before anyone could hear us.

"Ok I'll do it tomorrow." I said as crawled into bed, and Dez crawled into his sleeping bag, I was having Dez over for a sleepover,

"Speaking of girls what about you and Trish?" I asked slyly, Dez blinked then blushed

"Trish is just a mean friend." Dez said shyly

"Oh ok whatever Dez in a few months you two will be inseparable." I said with a smirk, but I don't think Dez heard me because he was all ready snoring. I sighed, _"I love you Ally"_ I thought before I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: ok there you have it Austin and Ally said it there in love with each other. ahhh i could just scream:)I tried to add a little Trish and Dez in it too :)**

**(1) ****Michelle Branch - I'll Always Be There For You **

**(2) ****I know how you feel Ally being short sucks :(**


	7. First kiss! Oh wait never mined

**A/N: hey shout out to Fluffythellama017, short people have the best hiding spots, when it comes to hide and go seek :) **

**First kiss! Oh, wait never mined**

**No one's POV**

Austin and Dez stepped into Sonic Boom, nodded at each other and set their plan into action. Ally was talking to Trish when, Austin and Dez came up to them.

"Ally Doll lets go talk." Dez said, Ally looked up from her conversation with Trish, and gave him a weird look. Trish nodded to Ally like "Go ahead see what the dingdong wants." Ally smiled at Trish and looked back at Dez.

"OK Dez." She said, Dez grabbed her arm and dragged her out. Ally looked at Austin and Trish for help, but they were to busy laughing at the sight of the short, fragile girl being dragged out by their tall red headed friend. When Austin and Trish finally stopped laughing Trish turned towards Austin.

"So I heard you got a girl friend." Trish said her voice dripping with venom; Austin gulped and took a step back from the counter.

"No Kyle's just a friend, I tried to explain to Ally but she just ran away from me, and then I got all her favorites and and I chickened out." Austin explained as his head dropped in shame. Trish smiled at him for a seconded.

"Good." Trish said, that's when Austin noticed something, Trish was dressed in a giant gold fish suit.

"Um Trish why are you in a-"

"Giant gold fish suit oh I'm working at the Aquarium, speaking of which can we do are filming on Wednesday, I'm working on- oh never mined I'll be free on Friday, me work ha." Trish rambled,

"Austin I got to go, I took my lunch break yesterday morning, oh and I know you like Ally so go talk to her." Austin starred at Trish for a seconded and then smiled. Trish waved and then walked out the door. AS soon as Trish was out of sight Austin jumped behind the counter and started searching for an item, dang not here. Austin rushed up to the practice room and threw open the piano bench and there it was. A leather book tied up, with an A on it. Ally's songbook, Austin smiled and then opened it.

Dear Diary/songbook,

Dallas broke up with me saying

that I saw my friends more than I saw him.

He said that he thought he loved me, but now he

is not to sure, I cried, and Austin was there for me

Is it weird that I'm over Dallas.

~Ally Dawson

Austin felt hopeful and glad that he had taken his Ally's mind off that jerk. Austin turned to the next page this one was just yesterday.

Dear Diary/songbook,

Me and Austin got into a

Fight, I was so mad

I had a dream about my dead mother

And she told me to say sorry to

Austin, and that's what I'm going to do.

~Ally Dawson

Austin stopped reading and sighed he didn't know that Ally's mom had died. Austin felt even more awful for yelling at Ally. Austin turned to the last and most up to date entry.

Dear Diary/songbook,

I have a major problem.

I'm in love with Austin,

But he likes this girl named

Kyle. What do I do?

~Ally Dawson

Austin smiled and put the songbook back, he turned towards the door to only come face to face with Ally.

"So Austin what don't you get about don't touch my book." Ally snapped at Austin, he smiled shyly

"The don't touch part." Ally growled, which Austin thought was funny it kind of looked like a cat purring.

"Austin you're so annoying." Ally said, but then it seemed to dawn on her who was reading her book and what was in her little book. Ally nervously started chewing on her hair.

"Um.. You ..UM.. didn't you know..UM.." was what Austin thought he heard Ally say.

"Auslly?" Austin asked with a smirk on his face, Ally blushed

"It seemed right." She said as she started chomping on her hair, again.

"I love when you do that." Austin stated, Ally blinked and slowly smoothed her hair out.

"What?" she asked, Austin continued

"I love when you chomp on your hair when you're nervous, I love when you come up with tunes just like that, I love that you help me even though I'm an annoying jerk. I just love you." **(A/N: he said it!) **Ally laughed a little.

"I love that you are an annoying jerk, I love that you can sing and not get scared, I love how no matter what happens I know that you will always be there for me, and Austin I love you, too." Austin laughed so over joyed that she liked him back, no wait loved him back. Ally asked shyly,

"So this means you're single and that you love me." Austin laughed and smiled Ally's favorite smile.

"Of course." Austin said, and Ally smiled back at him. They looked at each other for a second, but they just couldn't help it. Austin grabbed Ally's waist pulling her close. Ally got on her tip toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They smiled at each other looking into their other half's eyes and leaned in.

"Ally, Austin!" Dez yelled throwing open the door, Austin and Ally looked at Dez both red in the face.

"Dez! I was trying to kiss Ally here." Austin grumbled making Ally giggle, Dez smiled at the to love birds, but then frowned and said

"Sorry, I just thought Ally would like to know Dallas is down stairs."

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys I just had to leave it there :( OK so there you have it Auslly finally and almost a kiss, but no stupid Dallas had to come in and ruin it. Grrr I hate Dallas, I never got why she liked him he reminds me of I giant baby, he as a very kidish face and I baby voice it's cute but not OMG cute boy alert. Tell me if you agree :)**


	8. Jealousy is lovely on you Austin

**A/N: Dallas is back. Dun dun dun! fluffythellama017: My friends don't play hide and seek with me either :( sad, and I know what you mean like Dallas seems nice I just need a bad guy and he fits it:) ****DramaMama01****: Can I borrow that dictionary :) I just want to thank you guys so much for all the reviews :) OK on with the story!**

**Austin's POV**

**Jealousy is lovely on you Austin**

_Dallas? NO!_ really just as soon as Ally says she likes me, and I know I love her. Dallas shows up. What did I ever do to you universe? Ally looks at me and then at Dez. She looks so confused so broken, I wouldn't know because I'm more of a one date kind of guy, not date the same person for a long time. Ally was the exception t that rule if Dallas ever goes away. Ally starts to whimper

"Austin I love you, but I loved Dallas for A really long time and he was my first love, and he just left me. Hearing that Dallas is back makes me realize that I'm not ready for a relationship. Can you give me a few days to think?" She said all while looking at her shoes, now I knew how Ally felt she just ripped my heart out.

"No Ally I love you." I said as I stepped closer to her and trying to get her to forget about Dallas and trust me. Ally gave me a panicked look like I was being too persistent. _I wonder if Dallas ever did that? _I had said the wrong words, or maybe it was just at the wrong time. Ally just stepped back away from me and stumbled and fell down. She curled up into a ball and cried.

"I'm sorry so sorry." She whispered. I understood, I grabbed her arms and picked her up, I stared into her eyes the were filled with panic and sorrow and not the love I saw in them earlier. I sighed an said one of the hardest things I have ever had to say.

"I'm ok with what ever diction you make." I kissed her forehead, _where did Dez go? It's funny_ I thought as I headed towards the door and only Ally's cries tried to stop me from going. _One second we are in love and about to kiss and the next Dallas leaves her broken hearted again_. I slumped down the stairs, to only come face to face with the Romance runnier Dallass _Opps did I say Dallass_, _oh never mind it sounds right. _

"Hey Austin." He said as if he didn't know what he just did and waved. I don't know what came over me, but one second I was waving back and the next I pushed Dallas into the Counter. I came to my senses quickly.

"Crap! Crap!" Luckily, Ally had closed up before she came up to the practice Room so there was no one to see what just happened. _What did just happen?_

"Dallas I'm so sorry man." I said trying to explain to him what happened, as I stuck my hand out to help him up.

"Get away from me." He said as he slapped my hand away and got up. I was so surprised that I stepped back a little.

"What the hell is you're problem?" he said growling **(1)** I stepped back, again.

"Dude I'm sorry I don't know what came over me it's just Ally.." Crap! I said the wrong thing, again. _Dang Moon your on a roll and not a good one._ Dallas smirked his whole face changing to just pissed off to Im' going to make sure you're never happy look, and holy Pancakes did it scare me.

"I was just hear to see how she was, but know I'm going to take her away from you just like you took her from me." Dallas yelled pushing me a little. Testing me. Now I was angry I got in his face and got serious for once in my life.

"Really? I took her from you? You left her there in pain. I had to pick up the pieces and she doesn't need you, to confuse her anymore she doesn't want a heart breaker." Dallas didn't like that comment because he looked at me and said

"Well you're not that much better now are you Austin, I heard you broke five girls hearts in one day, and you said I'm the heartbreaker. Maybe Ally should stay away you Moon." Dallas pushed me to the ground and leaned over as he stomped on my foot.

"Ahh!"

"Stay away from Ally, because you are already breaking her heart."He had a point, _What if I do hurt Ally? No that would never, ever happen. _Dallas was just being a jerk. He wasn't always like that he used to be one of my best friends when him and Ally were first dating. Then his dad died and he was never the same. I got up and pushed past Dallas trying not to yell out in pain with every step I took.

The next day when I walked (Limped) into sonic boom looking for Dez, so we could hit th Mall food court. I saw Ally talking to Dallas I wasn't trying to listen, but oh never mind I was trying to listen. Something I picked up from Trish.

"Dallas I don't want to go out with you." I was so mad that stupid jerk wanted to go out with my Ally!

"Ally I know this isn't a good time, but let me explain.." Dallas started to say but noticed I was in the room.

"We **will **finish this later Ally-gator." Oh no now I just wanted to punch him. Dallas walked away from her before she could answer.

"Austin, You won't always be here to save her Austin," He sneered and pushed past me. _What did he mean by that? _I pondered

"Hey Als." I whispered as I got closer to her and reached my hand out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She flinched back before I could touch her. Ally sighed

"Austin I'm sorry, but if you really love me you will give me some more time to think." Ally said looking into my eyes maybe to find something besides love. I nodded sadly

"Yeah, I actually came in here to fined Dez. It's time for lunch. Here listen." Grumble says my tummy, Ally laughs a little _god I love her laugh._

"Dez had the same idea and is already at the food court." I smiled at her and ruffled, her hair.

"Thanks Ally." I said and before we could do this awkward hug/hand shake thing. I just pulled her, up on the counter and hugged her. I sighed, about how perfect it all seemed.

"Ally I get it you need some time to think, it's ok I'll always be waiting, for you and only you." I said as I rubbed her back, the hug reminded me of the one that got us into this big mess. Ally looked at me and nodded, as settled her head on my shoulder. We stood there just holding each other, we finally pulled away with soft smiles on our faces. Looking at her face I just couldn't help I had to kiss her. The love was back in her eyes. It wasn't a long kiss because I pulled back.

"Ally I'm so sorry I just.." Ally shut me up with another longer kiss, as she jumped down from the counter and got on her tippy toes. It was the best kiss ever it was like eating a whole stack of Pancakes, but ten times better. Ally's lips were sort and felt like rose petals, and they tasted like pickles, my new favorite food. Ally lifted her arms and wrapped them around my neck as she ran her hands trough my hair. I didn't even care if it got messed up. I slipped one hand down till it was touching her perfect round butt. Ally giggled in the kiss when I did that, which made the kiss that much better. When we pulled apart, Ally smiled and then said,

"Now I really don't want to go out with Dallas, I love you Austin." She gave me another hug. I smiled and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Ally." We stood there holding each other in till we heard.

"Austin man I know you two are in love, but my belly is calling food." I looked up to se Dez holding his belly, Ally blushed at the comment and I laughed at Dez.

"Sorry dude, bye Ally see you in an hour, don't stop being beautiful." Ally blushed and I gave her another kiss. **A/N: ok story's over jk Austin and Ally aren't going to get together that easily.**

I started to head back to Sonic Boom, when I saw Ally walking out of the store hand in hand with Dallas. The first emotion that came to me was jealousy. I was so jealous that I kicked a near by trash can. for the fortunately trash can it was bolted to the ground unfortunately for me it was metal and it was the same foot Dallas crunched.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The next emotion was betrayal _was Ally just using me_**? **I thought I had meant something to her, I felt broken and the n I looked at Ally again who had glanced my way. The love was gone and the panic was back. Something was not right and I was going to figure out what it was, you can bet my pancakes on that.

**A/N: Done for real ok this chapter was good and then what the heck Ally's back with Dallas. Three kisses aww so cute, my favorite line is "Pickles, my ne favorite food." **

**Imagine the guy that plays Dallas growling, lol:) **


End file.
